I Was Born To Love You Book 4
by Lillypad20048
Summary: It's been 10 years since the last killing spree and life has been great for the remaining survivors. But when Sidney returns to her hometown it sets off a chain of horrific murders. Could she be responsible or is someone trying to frame her?. Scream 4.
1. Returning To Woodsboro

It had been 10 years since the last killings.

Life had been great for the six survivors.

Dewey had become Woodsboro sheriff and Gale had written many books.

Tessa was a teacher at Woodsboro high and Randy owned the video store where he used to work.

Sidney was a councillor for those who needed someone to talk too, she had also written a self help books named Out Of Darkness. Her husband Mark was still an LAPD detective.

Sidney was about to start touring the united states and her first stop would be the place where it all began. Her hometown Woodsboro.

It was also a chance for her to see Dewey, Gale, Randy and Tess.

She also had an aunt named Kate and a cousin named Jill, so it would be a lovely chance to catch up.

The morning of her flight, her publicist Rebecca Walters knocked on her door.

"Hi Sidney" she gave her a fake smile.

Rebecca was a bitch who lusted after Sidney's husband and had often tried it on but was rejected everytime.

"Come in Rebecca" Sidney smiled.

To Rebecca's delight Mark was sat drinking coffee and eating his cereal.

" Coffee Rebecca?" He asked.

"Sure" Rebecca fluttered her eyelashes as Sidney went upstairs.

"Guess what colour underwear I'm wearing ' Rebecca asked.

"I told you I'm not interested, here's your coffee" he said.

"You know you want me really and I don't mind waiting Mark" she smiled.

Sidney then came downstairs with her bags.

"Right we'd better go" Rebecca said.

"Be safe baby" Mark said kissing his wife much to Rebecca's disgust.

"I will don't worry. I love you" she said.

They had been married for just over four years and were considering starting a family as she was in her mid 30's. And they had been together for 10 years. It had never been the right time with Sidney's book and Marks job.

"I love you too Sid. Say hi to the others for me and tell them I'll see them soon".

"Will do Mark" Sidney said.

Mark watched Rebecca and Sidney drive off as he then headed off to the presinct.

At the airport they sorted their tickets and luggage out and boarded the plane to Woodsboro.

After a 5 hour flight they arrived at Woodsboro.

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon and Sidney was excited to see her old home despite the painful memories.

They found their rental car at the airport as they put their bags in the boot and there began the short car ride.

Unknown to them there had just been two teenagers brutally murdered. Marnie Cooper and Jenny Randall.

And Sidney was walking into a trap.

Would her and her friends escape a 4th time?.

And are they all innocent this time round?

Has someone finally snapped after all the tragic events in their lives?.


	2. A Family Reunion

Sidney and Rebecca had arrived at Kate's.

Sidney grabbed her bags and Rebecca drove off.

Her book tour would start tomorrow morning.

Sidney knocked on the door where her cousin Jill answered "hey Sid!!" She smiled hugging her cousin.

"Hi Jill how are you?" Sidney asked stepping inside.

"I'm great Sid. Mom is out at the moment but she can't wait to see you. Would you like me to show you where the guest room is? We are having Chinese for dinner if you'd like to join us?".

"Thanks Jill and sure that sounds nice" Sidney said following her up the stairs.

Jill showed her to her room "I'll be downstairs if you need anything".

"Thanks" Sid smiled as Jill closed the door behind her.

Sidney then began unpacking some things. She then decided to take a shower.

Afterwards she went back downstairs where Jill was lying on the sofa texting her friend Kirby.

"Mom will be here in about 20 minutes' Jill said.

"Great" Sid smiled.

Sidney sat in an arm chair opposite Jill.

Jill stopped texting "sorry, I was being rude".

"No it's ok." Sid replied.

"Cool so hows your husband?" Jill asked.

"He's great thanks for asking. Hows Trevor? Are you still together?" Sidney asked.

'We broke up after he cheated on me" Jill replied.

"Oh Jill I am so sorry. He's a fool.' Sid said.

"I'm ok" Jill said as the front door opened and Kate came in.

Sidney stood up and smiled "hi Kate how are you?".

"Sidney!! How lovely to see you" the older lady hugged her niece.

"You too" Sidney said.

"How have you been? Hows Mark?" She asked.

"Things are great between us. We're gonna start trying for a baby after my book tour" Sidney said.

"Aww how wonderful. I wish you both all the luck in the world. I hope Jill has been good" Kate smiled.

"Thanks. She's been amazing. She told me about Trevor. What a slieze" Sidney remarked.

"I agree especially with that blonde bimbo Jenny Randall" Kate said.

"Jill can do better and she will". Sidney remarked.

It was almost 6pm so they ordered dinner.

Afterwards, Sidney and Jill went to their rooms.

Just down the road from them Jenny Randall and Marnie Cooper were having a girlie evening. They were watching stab 7 Marnie was unimpressed.

"Oh my god, I love this movie, I've seen it like five times and it gets me every time" Jenny said happily.

"I don't get it" Marnie said clueless.

"It's like Twilight Zone, a movie within a movie" Jenny explained.

"I get that bit, but it's illogical and dumb. It begs the question, if the beginning of stab 7 is stab 6? And is the beginning of stab 6, stab 5? And so on." Marnie asked.

"Ugh you're over thinking it!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Am i? Or did the person who wrote it under think it? There's a reason I don't watch these dumb movies" Marnie replied.

"I can't believe you've never seen these movies, we live in Woodsboro" Jenny said.

"This has nothing to do with us. I thought Stab was based on true stories?" Marnie asked.

"The first three were based on Sidney Prescott. But she threatened to sue if they continued with her in them so they just started to make stuff up" Jenny told her.

Suddenly Jenny heard a noise " Did you hear that?," She asked.

"No, I didn't hear anything" Marnie answered.

Jenny got up and walked into the hallway "I did".

"Stop trying to scare me Jenny!!" Marnie said.

"I'm not!!" Jenny said.

Marnie was left in the lounge alone whilst Jenny headed up the stairs.

Jenny went inside her bedroom and noticed her window was open so she closed it.

"Jenny!! What was it??" Marnie shouted from downstairs.

"I left my bedroom window open!" Jenny shouted back.

Suddenly the phone downstairs rang.

"Can you get that?' Jenny shouted.

Marnie picked up the phone and answered it "hello?" She said.

"Hello, who is this?" The anonymous voice asked.

"Marnie, who is this?" She asked.

'The last person you are ever gonna see alive' the voice taunted.

"Haha very funny Jenny!' Marnie exclaimed.

Jenny began laughing down the phone. "Im sorry I had too!".

'You bitch!" Marnie exclaimed.

"Somebody falls for it every year" Jenny smirked.

"I don't know why you get off on this.." Marnie said before she was stabbed from behind causing her to drop the phone.

"Marnie?" Jenny asked concerned.

Jenny walked downstairs when the phone rung again

"Hello?" Asked Jenny who found it on the floor.

" hello who is this?" Asked the real killer.

"Jenny, who is this?" She asked.

"Not an app" replied the killer.

"Is this Trevor?" Asked Jenny.

" Do I sound like Trevor to you?" He asked. "I'm your director, you're in my movie, you got a fun part so don't blow it. But I'm sorry Marnie's on the cutting room floor".

"That's not funny!" Jenny said disgusted.

"It's a horror movie not a comedy. People live, people die so you better start running".

Suddenly Marnie's dead body came smashing through the window causing Jenny to scream and run.

She ran down to the basement. She quickly opened the garage door but she was stabbed in the back before she could get through. She collapsed onto the floor and tried to drag herself along the floor to the garage door.

She finally had it opened enough but as soon as she started crawling through, the killer pressed the button causing the door to close and crushed her back killing her instantly.


	3. A Double Murder

The next morning Randy and Tessa woke up in their marital bed.

Randy placed a kiss on his wife of 10 years lips " good morning beautiful, what does today have instore for you?".

" Good morning handsome. I have a full day of teaching classes then marking to do tonight. What about you?' she asked putting her dressing gown on.

" Actually not a lot so I'll probably be home early tonight. I'll cook dinner ok?" He said.

"Sounds wonderful" she smiled adoringly at him. " I'm gonna shower ok?".

" And I'll make breakfast ' he said kissing her.

He went downstairs and prepared breakfast whilst she got showered and ready for work.

Half an hour later she came back downstairs dressed in a suit and sat to the table where Randy had cooked toast and bacon.

Just next door, Gale and Dewey were also waking up but unlike Randy and Tessa they did not acknowledge each other. Dewey climbed out of bed when his alarm woke him up and Gale went back to sleep. It was no secret that the Riley's were going through a rough patch in their marriage.

When Dewey showered he dressed in his sheriff uniform and was about to get in his car when he heard someone speeding.

It was Kirby Reed on her way to pick up Jill and their friend Olivia. Who also lived next door to each other.

At the Robert's household Sidney had just had breakfast and was dressed for her book signing. She had her hair up and was wearing a bright pink dress waiting for Rebecca to pick her up.

At last the door rung and Sidney answered it.

She got in the car with Rebecca and they drove to the bookstore in town. It was a bright sunny day.

They got out of the car and stood outside the bookstore.

"How do you like the display?" Rebecca asked.

"It's nice" Sidney replied.

"Good, I told the owner i'd kill his cat if he didn't get it right" Rebecca remarked.

"Nice!" Sidney laughed as they both walked inside.

Kirby was just pulling in outside Jill's and Olivia's.

She tooted her horn and a couple of minutes later Jill stepped outside and got in.

"Don't get upset but Trevor called last night' Kirby said.

'Why is he calling you?" Asked an annoyed Jill.

"He knows I have your ear and he wants to fix stuff" Kirby said.

" I don't care. He slept with that blonde bitch and I'm done with him!" Jill exclaimed.

"Here comes Olivia" Kirby said changing the subject.

Olivia got in 'so Trevor called me last night".

"Seriously? What the fuck is his problem?" Jill asked even angrier.

"He wants you back" Olivia said.

" Well he can go fuck himself!" Jill said just as her phone rang.

She saw Jenny Randall as the called ID but answereded it "hello?".

"Hello Jill" replied a man's voice.

"What do you want Jenny?" Jill asked.

"Ahh the other woman' remarked Kirby.

"What's your favourite scary movie?" Asked the voice.

"Okay who is this?' Jill asked.

"I asked what is your favourite scary movie?" Asked the voice angrily.

"I'm hanging up" Jill said crept out.

"I received a similar call from Marnie the carny " Olivia said as Kirby ran a stop sign causing them to almost crash into another car. It shook them up.

"Angel of death, your cousin is" Olivia stated as Kirby then began to drive off.

Dewey had just arrived in the town where insensitive idiots had put ghostface masks up on display.

At the scene his deputy, Judy Hicks was busy working to remove them.

"These had better all be down by lunch" exclaimed Judy to one of her colleagues.

'Good morning sheriff" Judy smiled at her boss. It was no secret to many especially his wife that Judy had a massive crush on Dewey.

"Morning Judy" he smiled. "Seems like the celebration has only began".

"Teens probably" Judy said.

"One generation's tragedy is the next one's joke" Dewey said.

"Sorry that you just can't get away from all this. I wish I had been old enough to have helped solve all those crimes. That kind of intensive investigation helps bond people and strengthen relationships" Judy said.

"No you wouldn't, trust me. Those things would still be haunting you like they do me" Dewey said with a mournful look on his face.

"Would you like a lemon square? They're in my car" Judy asked changing the subject seeing how much it was affecting Dewey.

" I better not" he said.

"You're not cheating on your wife if you eat my lemon squares" .

"But I would be cheating on my diet" he laughed just as his radio went off.

"Sheriff Riley!! Are you there Sheriff Riley?" Asked Deputy Perkins down the radio.

"This is Riley" Dewey replied.

"You have to get to the Randall house it's bad sheriff" Perkins exclaimed.

Dewey and Judy hurried into their cars and sped off.

At the school, Olivia, Jill and Kirby got out and headed for the entrance.

"Who do we have first?" Asked Kirby.

"Your least favourite person Mrs Meeks. The woman married to the man of your dreams" Olivia smirked.

Kirby adored Randy. And they were good friends. They both shared a love of horror movies and Kirby often found herself in the video store late in the evening when it was quiet. She and Randy would often chat about movies. Randy wasn't interested in Kirby but enjoyed having a friend who shared this common interest. After all the murders his wife had gone off horror. But Kirby was crazy for him. And she hated Tessa and would often disrupt lessons just to piss her off.

"Ohh just great" Kirby said before geeky Robbie Mercer appeared with his headset recording.

Robbie's best friend Charlie Walker was also with him, he had a massive crush on Kirby but she was too blind to notice it because of Randy which pissed off Charlie.

"What's your favourite scary movie?" Asked Robbie to Kirby.

"Bambi" Kirby answered sarcastically.

"Haha funny Kirby" Charlie remarked as all three girls went inside.

"She wants me right Robbie?" He asked.

"Only if your name is Randy Meeks" Robbie smirked.

"Asshole" Charlie whispered.

In the school hallway Jill was stood with Kirby as she was getting stuff out of her locker.

"I think Charlie likes you" Jill said.

"And I like him to tease.. to torment.. but he is no Randy" Kirby said.

" For fuck sake Kirby! Randy is a married man to OUR teacher, get over him!! Besides you could do a lot worse than Charlie" Jill said closing her locker to find her ex Trevor standing behind it.

"Hi Trevor, bye Trevor" Kirby said.

"Can we talk?" Trevor said to Jill.

"What is there to say?" Asked Jill.

"Didn't I make you happy? I'm a fool but I still care for you and should never have let you go" Trevor said full of remorse.

"When you hang up the phone, you let someone go, when you leave someone at the airport, you let them go but when she loves you and gives you everything and you cheat on them, that's not letting someone go, that's dumping her, total betrayal" Jill said storming off leaving Trevor standing there.

Suddenly Robbie came update him recording " this is Trevor Sheldon live on hallpass. What is your favourite scary movie?".

Trevor annoyed said "I'll show you, RAWWWR" causing Robbie to run off.

Back at the bookstore Sidney was giving a talk on her book.

" Suddenly I realised it was everything I was. A victim. And it was unacceptable to me. So I decided to sit down and write a new role for myself. A woman who could put all her fears in the past and step out into the sunlight. Out of darkness. Thankyou" she said as everyone began to clap.

"Buy a copy whilst they last" Rebecca said as people began picking up copies of the book for Sidney to begin signing.

Gale then entered wearing a purple outfit.

"Gale I'm so glad you came" smiled a happy Sidney giving her a hug.

Then Randy also arrived "Sid!!!" He said giving her a hug.

"It's so great to see you. Hows Tess?" She asked.

"She's great. She's working today but said she'd see you before you leave".

"I can't wait." Sid said.

Randy picked up a book and in a cheeky voice asked " can I get this signed please?".

Sidney chuckled. It was just like old times " of course you can but it'll cost you $19.99".

"Really?" Randy asked in a pretend sad voice.

"Yes!!! Now get in line!!" Sidney said playfully smacking him.

Gale looked on in laughter at the pair.

Suddenly Dewey burst in but he didn't look happy.

"Dewey!! You came!!" Sidney said hugging him.

"Hey Sid" he said.

"What's going on?" Sidney asked concerned seeing more police turning up.

"Sorry Sid but I have too" Dewey said as everyone looked on to what was going on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, everyone stand where you are and stay quiet please" Dewey said.

"Noone leaves" Judy stated.

"Can this wait? I have a book signing here" Rebecca exclaimed in annoyance.

"What is going on?" Gale asked.

" It's a police case Gale" Judy informed her.

"I was talking to my husband deputy Judy" Gale said.

" We believe a phone was stolen from a crime scene. Deputy Hicks has been tracking it's coordinates to this location. The rest is need to know" Dewey explained.

There was then a phone ringing coming from outside. Dewey, Hicks, Perkins and a young cop called Hoss who was Tessa's best friend went outside carrying guns.

"There" Hoss said pointing at the boot of Sidney's rental.

"It's my rental" Sidney said as Randy, Rebecca and Gale were with her.

Randy put a reasurring arm around her.

Rebecca threw the keys to Dewey.

Dewey then unlocked the car boot and found copies of Sid's book, a bloody knife and a cellphone all smeared in blood.

"This is now a crime scene" Dewey stated.

"Please tell me this is a prank Dewey" Sidney said shaken up.

"Im afraid not Sid. Two girls were found dead this morning" Dewey said.

"Who?" Randy asked.

"Marnie Cooper and Jenny Randall" Dewey said.

"Shit!! They were in Tess's class" Randy said.


	4. A Friend In Need

Back in the classroom Tess was stood at the front of the class "essays must be completed and handed in by Tuesday on why Woodsboro is the best..".

She was cut off by everyone's phones going off " Everything with an off and on button should be switched off. Would anyone like to share?" Tessa asked.

"Jenny Randall and Marnie Cooper were murdered last night" Olivia said with fear on her face.

" Stabbed to death" Charlie added looking at his phone.

"What's your favourite scary movie?" Robbie asked excited.

Tessa quickly picked up her coat and bag and left the classroom. She had to find her husband brother and find out what was going on.

Tessa got out of the school and walked towards the police station where a reporter was giving a report.

"This week marks the 15th anniversary of the infamous Woodsboro Murders. Two girls were killed on the same day Sidney Prescott chose to return to her hometown".

"Oh my god" Tessa whispered in shock as she just stood trying to take the news in.

When she was then tapped on the shoulder by Hoss.

"Hey Tess you ok?" He asked dressed in his uniform.

"I can't believe what's happened" she said shocked.

He opened up his arms "come here".

She walked closer to him and let him wrap his arms around her. He then gently rubbed her back.

They broke the hug "we will find who did this. It won't be like last time i promise Tess". He said looking seriously into her eyes.

The truth was Ross Hoss was in love with Tess, and it broke his heart to know he would never have a chance with her.

They were roughly the same age. But they hadn't gone to school together as Ross only moved to Woodsboro in 2002.

They had been best friends for a while. They bonded after Hoss' son Michael had been killed in a hit and run accident. The driver was unknown. Hoss was still determined to get answers and justice for his son.

The mother of his son left Woodsboro just after their son died. She could not handle her grief leaving Ross devestated and turning to Tess for support. After all she knew what it was like to lose family who you loved.

"I hope so Ross" she said sadly.

"Wanna grab a coffee?" He asked as he was on a break.

"Sure" she smiled as they walked off together.

To her, he was like another brother. If she ever had bouts of depression which she often did she would turn to Ross and not her husband which upset Randy but Randy let it go to avoid upsetting Tess further and after all Tessa loved him not Ross.

They both ordered a coffee and sat down.

"What's on your mind?" He asked her sipping his coffee.

She had her hands around her mug "I guess it's stirring up old memories of the past especially as it is 15 years this week".

"Tatum?" He asked.

"Yep" she said as a tear fell from her eye.

Ross wipes it away with his finger "I hate seeing you so sad".

"I'll be fine" she gave him a small smile.

"Is it too painful to remember a good time you had with your sister?" He asked.

"No I think it's a great idea" she said taking a sip of her coffee

"So what was your favourite memory of your sister? It can be absolutely anything" he smiled.

"Ok, it was a day when we were small kids and our dad was still with us. Mom and dad had taken Tatum, Dewey and me to the beach. And when we got there Tatum was afraid of the sea monster getting her so she tried to avoid the water" Tessa went on as Ross stared at her listening intently.

"She wasn't?? Seriously?? How old were you and Tatum?" He laughed.

"About 6!! So I thought I'd have fun. I had hidden this really scary toy in my bag and I went to the sea edge and put it in. Luckily it didn't float away it sunk instead. So I then screamed really loudly and said help there's a monster in the water, dad and Tatum came running and when she saw the toy she thought it was real and ran off screaming. Dad then picked it out of the water and I got such a bollocking, omg it was the best day ever!!" She laughed before crying with sadness.

Ross took her hand in his and rubbed it gently "it's gonna be ok. You gotta be strong. Maybe a trip to Tatum's grave may help?" He suggested.

"Don't you have work to go back to?" She asked.

"Not for a bit. I can also visit Michael when we are there" he said.

"Ok, thanks for doing this" she smiled.

"You're my best friend and my rock" he smiled back.

They finished their coffees and walked off together.

"What do you plan to do in the future?" She asked him randomly.

"How do you mean?" He asked.

" Do you plan on staying here in Woodsboro?" She asked.

"Yes I do. I have a lot keeping me here" he said giving her a look you are the reason to keep me here.

"Your son?" She asked.

"Yes, my job and my friends especially you" he said.

She gave him a warm smile.

"What about you and Randy?" He asked.

"We plan to stay. Start a family here. We both grew up here together so naturally we want our kids to grow up here" she replied.

" Oh are you pregnant?" He whispered.

"Well not yet but hopefully soon" she said.

"Cool" he pretended to be happy.

I wanna be the father of your children. I wanna raise a family with you.

" Do you want to start again with someone else?" She asked.

"If she came along sure" he lied.

She is right next to me.

"Cool, we're here" she said as they entered the cemetery.

They firstly walked to Michael's grave.

"Hi son it's your father" he said trying to hold back a tear.

Tessa could see him and gently squeezed his hand which he squeezed her's back.

Tessa read out the headstone " Michael James Hoss. 3/1/04- 13/8/07. Beloved son, grandson and nephew".

Ross then broke down in tears after hearing her reading out the words.

Tessa pulled him in closer and held him as he cried into her chest. The truth was he wasn't just crying for his son, but also the woman he loved and could never have. She had mended his heart after Michael's death and had tried to help find the identity of the driver of the car with Dewey's help. Tessa and Ross would never give up on finding out the truth.

Ross and Tess then broke apart "thanks" he said wiping his face dry.

"Hang on I have tissues here in my bag" she said getting one out and handing it to him.

"Thanks" he smiled wiping his face dry. " Let's visit Tatum".

They walked to Tatum's grave where she read the headstone "Tatum Riley much loved sister, daughter and friend".

"You ok?" He asked holding her hand.

"I'm fine Ross" she smiled "I think Tatum would really take a shine to you".

"You think?" He smirked.

"Yeah. Don't tell Randy this but what woman wouldn't like you? You're gorgeous, funny, kind, caring, sensitive, compassionate".

"What if you were single? Would you have taken a shine to me?" He smirked pretending to be joking.

"Well that would be telling" she winked.

"Go on, tell me. I really wanna know" he laughed.

"Ok Yes I would!!. I admit I have always had a crush on you but I love Randy. That's why I wear this" she said showing him her wedding band and engagement ring.

"Well at least you admitted it. I knew you couldn't resist me!!" He smirked playfully.

"Oh who's full of himself now?" She smiled.

"I'm not" he said innocently.

"Bull" she said before sticking her tongue out.

"Right ive had enough of your cheek Missy" he said before beginning to chase her around the cemetery.

She squealed at her as he roared at her. "Im gonna get you!!"

He continued chasing her as he then finally grabbed her and pulled her towards him. They were both breathless from the running. They both looked into each others eyes and she could see the lust in his eyes for her as he leant in and went to kiss her but as soon as she realised what was happening she quickly pulled away.

"Sorry we can't. I love Randy. I'm sorry" she said full of guilt even though they didn't actually do anything wrong.

"I'm the sorry one. You have nothing to be sorry about. I got carried away. Please don't hate me" he said upset.

"I could never hate you. I think we better get back to the police station" she said feeling awkward.

They walked back to the police station where Anthony Perkins was outside having a cigarette.

"Hey Tess. Gale, Dewey, Sid and your hubbie are inside" Perkins smiled.

"Thanks Ant" Tess replied walking inside leaving Ant and Ross outside.

"So what did you both get up to?" Anthony smirked knowing how much his friend and colleague loved Tess.

" We just went for coffee and went to the cemetery" Ross said definsively.

"Bull. Come on something happened" Ant said.

"Ok I went to kiss her and I think she wanted me too but realised it was wrong" Ross said " please don't tell Dewey because he will tell Randy.

"I won't say anything" Anthony said.

Author note: just a fluff filler. I love Hoss and Adam Brody and I hated how little screen time he got so I gave him his own chapter.


	5. Your Lemon Squares Taste Like Ass

Back in the station Tessa and Sidney greeted each other.

" You look amazing Tess " Sidney exclaimed.

"Thanks Sid, it's all thanks to this man here" Tess smiled as she wrapped her arms around her husband and kissing his nose just as Anthony and Ross walked back in. Ross's heart sank when he saw their PDA.

She looked at Ross and smiled.

"You look so happy. Actually Tess can we talk just the two of us?" Sid asked.

"Sure" Tess smiled as they both walked outside. Ross's eyes were fixed on Tessa the whole time.

Outside the police station Sidney and Tess sat down.

"What's up Sid?" She asked.

"You have a glow" Sid stated.

"Pardon?" She asked.

"Are you pregnant?" Sid asked straight to the point.

"Ok yes I am. And I haven't told anyone. So please don't tell anyone especially Randy. With everything going on I don't want him worrying more" Tess said.

"Sure. How long have you known?" Sid asked.

"Only like a week. I'm feeling great so far. No morning sickness" Tess said.

Sid hugged her "I'm so happy for you both!!"

Sid and Tess then walked back inside where to Tess's concern she saw Ross talking to Randy. She hoped Ross hadn't told Randy about earlier.

Inside an interrogation room Gale was having a very heated conversation with her husband " can you explain to Betty Crocker out there that I have every right to be here?" She said meaning Judy Hicks. "If another murder has been committed here in Woodsboro it is obvious that.."

"That is not public information!" Dewey exclaimed cutting her off.

"It's all over the internet Dewey!!" Gale exclaimed. "Everyone knows about it before me!!".

"She wants to be part of the investigation Sheriff" Judy observed.

"Are you familiar with the phrase, I wrote the book on this?" Gale said heatily before slamming the door on Judy.

"Gale, with all due respect, I do not see how this pertains to you" Dewey said.

Because I wrote the book on this!! The Woodsboro Murders by Gale Weathers".

"But you're not a journalist anymore Gale".

"Woah, woah don't treat me like I'm the media. I helped solve these things three times remember, you and me together".

"But I'm the sheriff now".

"So you won't let me help?" She asked.

"I can't sorry".

"Well I'm going rogue. This is what I know how to do" she said storming out and slamming the door.

Gale then picked up a lemon square and squashed it on the carpet "your lemon squares taste like ass".

Judy was hurt.

"They really don't" Dewey said opening the door.

"Thankyou sir" she said to her kind boss.

Perkins then came up to Dewey and Hicks with a notebook and pen in his hand and said " some people received messages and calls from the victims phones. Names are Olivia Morris and Jill Roberts".

"Sid's cousin, damn!," Dewey exclaimed.

Randy and Tessa left the police station together and went home together.

Inside the interogation room Olivia, Jill and Kirby were sat with Sidney.

"Are you girls ok?" Asked Sidney.

"Me and Olivia got phone calls" Jill explained.

"What is your favourite scary movie? You know the voice from the movie or you know, from your life?" Kirby said. "Im Kirby by the way, I'm their friend".

"So the killer didn't call you?" Sidney asked Kirby.

"No, does that mean I won't live as long as them?" Asked a panicked Kirby.

"No, maybe, of course not!" Dewey remarked. "Just be careful".

"Oh my god! Did you hear that? I'm next!!" Kirby exclaimed.

"I should head back to LA. Get away from here" Sidney said.

"Have you told Mark?" Asked Dewey.

"No, I better ring him" Sid said.

"I'm afraid you can't leave Sidney. We don't believe you are involved but there is evidence in your car connecting you to the killer, you may be a material witness" Judy explained.

"You will receive around the clock monitoring" Dewey said.

"That's comforting" Sidney remarked.

Outside Rebecca was on the phone to a guy named Henry 'oh my fucking god Henry! Yeah it's true, two girls butchered, payday. I was so not feeling Woodsboro, a lame PR move. Best idea ever".

She then spotted Gale and hung up. She then ran up to Gale "I'm sorry I have to geek out. Rebecca Walters, I'm such a huge fan. You were my 90's".

Gale shook her hand.

"Top story with Gale Weathers was one of my favourite programmes".

"Thankyou" Gale said. "But it's Gale Riley now".

"You gave it all up for love" Rebecca stated. "How long have you been married?".

"10 years" gale stated.

"Just like your character in stab 3. It seemed like a movie romance" Rebecca said. "And in real life you two wouldn't..".

"Do you have plans to revive your tarnished brand?" She then asked Gale.

"Listen in about two seconds I'm gonna revitalise your face with my tarnished brand" Gale said.

"Oh testy" Rebecca said walking away.

"I still got it" Gale walked off proud of herself.

Randy and Tessa were at home.

Tessa was in her pajamas drinking a glass of water whilst Randy cooked dinner.

It had been quite a day.

As the dinner was cooking, Randy snuggled up to Tessa on the sofa. He leant his head in to her chest where she ran her fingers through his hair. This was her favourite thing to do with him apart from making love.

She was hoping and praying they would get through this again.

They had just started their family.

But it was only just beginning...


	6. The Bloodbath Continues

Kirby had come over to Jill's for the evening. They were getting ready to eat Chinese along with Kate.

Sidney was sat in the lounge with Dewey.

"How are you and Gale?" Sidney asked facing Dewey on the sofa.

"I'm fine, but for Gale it's been difficult. Small town, small town husband, not much to write about".

"You're not fine Dew, I can hear it in your voice, see it in your face" Sidney observed.

"I read a thing. When you think things can't get worse, sometimes they get better" Dewey said. "Sidney Prescott, out of darkness, page 220".

They both laughed and looked into each others eyes for a brief second before Dewey began to feel awkward "I better go' he said standing up and putting his hat back on.

"It was good to see you Dew. We've been through a lot together'.

"And we will get through this" he said giving her a hug.

Dewey then left.

Sidney then went upstairs to fetch Jill whos ex boyfriend had just left through Jill's window reminding her of when Billy used to do the same thing.

They all sat down to Chinese food.

Randy and Tessa also sat down to dinner where Tessa needed to ask him a question.

"What were you and Ross talking about earlier in the station?" She asked taking a forkful of spaghetti.

" He wanted to know where I was last night. Why?" Randy asked.

"Just curious. You know how much I love you Rand?" She said.

"Of course" he smiled.

" Ross tried to kiss me. I had to tell you" she said.

Randy got up and was furious "HE WHAT??".

" We were at the cemetery and he wanted to kiss me. It was an intense situation and we were both so emotional. We didn't kiss though. I quickly pulled away when I realised what was happening" she said with complete honesty.

"Don't you bloody get it?? He's in love with you!!! He has been for years. That's why he won't leave you alone, because he bloody can't!!" Randy said.

" He is not! We are just friends" she said.

" Maybe to you but to him he wants you!!!" Randy screamed in anger and hurt.

"So what if he is?? I don't feel like that for him! Why can you never grasp how much I fucking love you. And guess what I waiting to tell you this, but I'm pregnant with YOUR baby" she said.

Randy's facial expression quickly changed to a soft smile "really?" He asked unable to believe it due to them having not officially began trying yet.

"Yes! Fate obviously had other plans for us. But in around seven months time ish we will have a baby" she said.

Randy knelt down and kissed her belly and whispered " hi little one, I'm sorry I got mad at mommy but I love her so much. I promise I won't be like this when you're here".

Randy then got up "I'm so sorry Tess".

She then kissed him "I forgive you".

Outside the Robert's residence. Hoss and Perkins were on duty keeping watch on Sidney.

"What's a four letter word for courage?" Hoss asked doing a crossword.

"Guts" Perkins replied. "Talking of guts".

"Yeah?" Hoss asked.

"You certainly had some trying to kiss Randy's wife" Perkins smirked.

"I love her Ant." Hoss stated.

They could see Olivia returning home in her car.

"That's Olivia Morris, she lives next door, she's on the list" Hoss said.

"She can live next door to me" Perkins said admiring the girl.

"You wish Ant!" Hoss remarked.

Olivia was chatting to Kirby and Jill on the phone.

Kirby invited Olivia over but she declined due to Sidney's presence.

The two girls were watching Shaun Of The Dead.

Jill's phone then rung. The ID said it was Trevor.

Kirby gave Jill her phone to talk to Olivia whilst she dealt with Trevor.

"What do you want?" Kirby said irritated.

"I wanna talk to Jill" the voice said.

"It's Kirby. Jill is screening all her calls from previous relationships".

"This is not fucking Trevor!"

"Then who the fuck are you?" Kirby shouted.

"Are you gonna ask me some questions Mr ghostface?," She then asked.

"Okay, hows the movie?" He asked. "Shaun of the dead".

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Because I'm standing in the closet" he taunted.

"Stop you are not" she said getting a bit scared.

"Open the closet door" he said.

Kirby walked across quietly to the door and opened it. There was nobody there.

"Liar!! I am over this!" She said.

"I never said I was in YOUR closet" he taunted.

Suddenly the killer burst out of Olivia's closet and began stabbing her and eventually gutted her.

Sidney saw most of it as she then began running to get Hoss and Perkins who were not in their car.

She grabbed a flower pot and smashed the window to get into Olivia's house.

When she got upstairs into Olivia's bedroom she found her dead.

Then Olivia's phone rang, Sidney answered it "what?".

"Welcome home Sidney, preview of upcoming events" the killer said.

"Come and get me have you got the balls for that?,"

"You still think you're the star" he said.

"This isn't a fucking movie. These are innocent people" Sidney shouted.

"Spare me the lecture. You've done well out of all the blood she'd. Now what about the town you left behind. You'll die when I want you to Sidney".

Jill then called for her. Sidney threw the phone down to stop Jill.

"Stay right there!" Sidney ordered.

"She said you were the angel of death" Jill cried.

The killer then burst out and cut Jill's arm. He also attacked Sidney and hurt her arm.

Hoss and Perkins arrived back and called it in.

It didn't take long for emergency services to arrive.

Jill was taken away with Trevor and Kirby to hospital. Olivia was taken away in a bodybag.

And Dewey was angry with Hoss and Perkins.

"What the hell happened?" Dewey demanded to know.

"I saw him go into the plot, about two houses down" Hoss explained.

" Then I met Hoss" Perkins added.

"He must have circled around. He's like a ghost. We are so sorry" Hoss said with regret.

"We are so sorry sir" Perkins said.

"Ok, go now" Dewey said.

At the hospital Sidney had sprained her wrist but was otherwise ok.

Jill had a stab wound in her arm which required stitches and a bandage.

Trevor didn't leave her side.

Sidney had just been let go by the doctor where Rebecca was waiting for her outside.

"Ouch Sidney, are you ok?" Rebecca asked fakily. "They want to book you in for three more books. More people hear your story and you get a load of cheques. It's a win win".

" Can I ask you a question? Did you read my book?" Sidney asked.

"Thought I'd wait for the movie" Rebecca said.

"Book tour is over. You are fired and you can stay away from my husband". Sidney said.

"Fired? " Rebecca said furiously.

"Fired!" Sidney said walking off.

Rebecca was then murdered in the hospital carpark.

Outside Dewey was giving a press conference.

"This is an ongoing investigation. The only thing I have to say is we are following several leads. You can ask your questions now".

Gale was stood at the front with a recorder "what are your comments on the fact that the killer is patterning his kills after the original Woodsboro Murders?".

"Later Gale!" Dewey whispered.

"We want you all to know that we have the situation under control" Dewey said.

Suddenly Rebecca's dead body ended up on top of a news van.

"Hoss!! Perkins!! Get up there!!" Dewey ordered as he checked Rebecca's pulse but she was gone.

"Everything under control sheriff" Gale mocked her husband.

"What am I supposed to say?" He asked bitterly.

"I happen to have a lead and you don't so let me know when you're back on team Gale" Gale said angrily before leaving her husband.

The next morning Randy and Tessa woke up happy with their baby news unaware that there had been more murders last night. Tessa had just got ready for work when her mobile rang, it was her brother.

"Hey Dew" she said cheerfully.

"I have bad news Tessa" Dewey said.

"What?" She asked.

"Two more people were killed last night" Dewey said.

"Omg who!" Tessa exclaimed.

"Another of your students, Olivia Morris and Sidney's publicist Rebecca Walters. Both stabbed. I'm sorry".

Tessa took a moment to let it sink in. She didn't know Rebecca but Olivia was one of her favourite students.

"Uhh thanks for telling me Dew. I gotta go" she quickly hung up just as Randy came in the room.

"You ok babe?" He asked his wife.

"Two more people died last night. Olivia Morris and Sidney's publicist Rebecca".

"Oh Jesus" Randy said shocked.

"It's happening again Randy. After all this time, it's happening again" she said before bursting into tears in Randy's arms.


	7. Film Club

The next morning Tessa was woken by her phone going off.

It was a text from Ross.

"Hey Tess. Hope you're ok. Can we meet in the town square? X".

She smiled and typed back "hey sure I can meet you. What time?" .

He replied straight away. He always did. " About 10 if that's ok? I miss you xx".

"Sure. Miss you too :) gonna shower and get dressed".

"Ok beautiful. See you there :) ".

She smiled as she got out of bed. Randy had already gone to work but Tess had the day off.

She got dressed in a black top and blue jeans and put a brown leather jacket on top.

She quickly grabbed a cup of coffee and slice of toast. She had to eat fast as it was already 9:40.

After she had finished she quickly locked her front door. She could tell Dewey had gone to work because his car wasn't there.

She then got another text, this time from Sid.

"I'm at the school for this Q and A that Gale organised. Meet later?".

Tessa typed back "I'm meeting Ross now but sure I'll meet you later Sid. Love you xxx".

She then received a message back from Sid "ok Tess. Love you too xx".

She put her phone back in her pocket and carried on walking.

She found Ross sitting on a bench.

He smiled when he saw her and she walked up to him and they embraced each other.

"What's up?" She asked as they both sat back down on the bench.

"I have to tell you something. With everything going on and no-one being safe. I have to get this off my chest incase something happens to me".

She had a feeling what he was about to say.

"Ok. Well I have something to tell you too" she said.

"You go first" he insisted.

"Ok, well, I'm pregnant" she said nervously.

"Wow, really?? You told me you weren't" he smiled.

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone yet but me and Randy got into a heated argument and it came out".

His face then changed to concern " is everything okay?".

"Yeah we sorted it.".

He took her hand in his "I'm glad. Now if I'm to die I need to tell you. I love you. I have done for a very long time. And I know I will never get to be with you. All I want is for you to always be happy and safe. Whether that's with me or Randy or whoever".

She clutched his hand tight and tears ran down her face.

"Please don't cry" he said with sadness.

"I'm ok," she forced a smile. "I love you Ross Hoss. Just not in that way. I love you like a best friend and a brother.".

"And I love you Tessa Meeks in every way possible that a man can love a woman" he said.

They sat for a while, her head leant against his shoulder as they watched the world go by.

Inside the school, Sidney and Gale were in the classroom with the class.

"Film club opens its session. One rung below glee club, two above the Nintendo Wii fit. Let me just say to our guest Sidney Prescott we feel honoured and privileged" Charlie said.

"Forget Jamie Lee Curtis and Linda Blair. You are the ultimate" Robbie complimented.

Sidney stood up and said "thanks, I guess. So you shoot with that thing and then post it online?".

"One day everyone will be doing it" Charlie stated.

"It's the one thing the killer lacks" Robbie added.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sidney.

"If you wanna be new and creative then you have to film the murders. Shoot everything in real time and upload it before you get caught" Charlie said.

"Who do you think is behind the murders?," Sidney asked.

"Well clearly it's a stab fanatic trying to make a remake," Charlie said.

They continued giving out theories such as the killer has to be more extreme, and to survive you have to be gay.

They also came to the conclusion that the third act main cast bloodbath would happen at the stabathon where kids would drink and watch all 7 stab movies back to back.

Sidney insisted they called it off but Robbie and Charlie refused.

Gale and Sidney then left annoyed at the boys.

"I'm meeting Tess now" Sidney told Gale as they got outside.

"Ok Sid. Be safe" Gale replied hugging her.

Sidney left Gale and sent Tess a text.

"Just finished the Q and A. Where are you?".

Tessa was still sat on the bench with Ross when she woke up after dozing off.

"Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on you," she smiled.

"I didn't mind" he smiled back.

She looked at her phone and saw Sidney's text.

"It's Sid. She wants to meet up at the school" she said.

"Ok, I'll walk you there then I'd better get back to the station". He said.

Tessa and Ross then got up and walked together and met Sidney.

"Hey Hoss" Sidney smiled.

"Hi Sidney. See you later Tess" he said hugging his best friend.

"Bye Ross. Be safe' Tess said as Hoss left.

Sidney smirked at Tess.

"What??" Tess exclaimed.

"He's into you!," She stated.

"I know he is. He just told me he loves me" Tess said.

"Wow, does Randy know?" Sid said.

" Yes. But nothing is going on. I love Randy" Tessa said defensively.

Sidney and Tess went to a cafe and ordered lunch.

At the video store, Randy was doing a stock check when Kirby came in.

He smiled at her when he saw her "hey Kirbz, you okay?".

"Not really" she said sadly.

"I'm so sorry about Olivia. Do you wanna come through to the back?" Randy suggested.

"Thanks" she said as she followed him into the backroom.

"Sit down" he gestured to a sofa. "Tea? Coffee?".

"Coffee would be great thanks," she said.

Randy went to the kitchen and made two coffees.

",Here you go" he said handing her a cup.

He sat down next to her "do you wanna talk about it?".

"Not really, I just wanna..." She then leant in and tried to kiss him but he stopped her.

"Stop this Kirby. You are grieving. And I am a married man.".

"But I want you. Take my pain away. Just a one time thing please" she begged.

"No. I think you better go" he said.

Kirby then got up and left.

It was nearing the end of the day. Randy and Tessa were barely talking. They both had things on their minds. Ross and Kirby.

At the Robert's residence, Sidney and Jill were talking.

"I feel like I'm under house arrest" Jill said.

"You'll be safe here Jill" Sidney smiled. "When people say I know how you feel, but you know they're only saying it when they have no frigging idea. Jill, I know how you feel. I am so sorry about Olivia".

"I'm sorry about your publicist" Jill said. "I just don't know how you deal with it. People staring at you all the time."

"People stare at me?" Sid asked.

"I just feel it would take over your whole life" Jill said.

"Well Jill it helps when you have the love of a good man like I do. Mark has always been amazing and supportive. I also try not to think of myself too much instead I focus on those around me".

" You saved my life yesterday. I wonder if it had been the other way around whether I'd have been brave enough to have done the same for you" Jill said.

"I really hope you never have to find that out" Sidney said.

"Night Sid" Jill said hugging her.

"Sleep well Jill" Sid said.

Jill went up to her room and rung Kirby who was at the stabathon.

Jill was never allowed to go.

"Hey Kirby".

",Hey Jill. I made such a dick of myself".

",What did you do?".

",I made a pass at Randy and he kicked me out!".

"Oh Kirby"

"What you doing?".

"I'm in my cell. I mean my room. Her room is completely cordoned off".

"Olivia would like the fact I'm around other people".

"I know"

"Oh guess who's here? Trevor".

"That's really not his thing".

"Maybe he thought you'd be here?".

"He knows mom never lets me go".

"I will keep you updated".

"Ok Kirby, be safe"

"Bye" Kirby said hanging up.


	8. Goodbye To You

Randy and Tessa were sat on their sofa in silence.

They both had to make confessions.

Randy then broke the ice " I have to tell you something".

"What?" She asked turning to face him.

"Kirby tried to kiss me" he said nervously.

He was very surprised at her reaction. She laughed.

"Omg! Seriously??" She exclaimed.

Randy then began to laugh " I know! But you do trust me that I did not recipicate?".

She leant in and kissed him "you know I do".

"Good. Glad we got that sorted. So what do you have to tell me?" He asked.

"Ross told me he loved me. Incase he dies" she said.

"Oh Tess, everyone knows that. How could you not have seen it?" He asked.

"I guess I just didn't" she said.

" Come on let's get to bed" he said.

They both then went to bed and snuggled up together.

Unaware Gale had just been attacked and stabbed by the killer. She was in a critical condition.

A little later Randy and Tessa were woken by Tessa's mobile ringing.

"Hello?" Grumbled Tessa.

"Tess it's me Dew!! Gale has been stabbed!! Can you and Randy come here now?" Dewey exclaimed.

Tess then woke up properly "yeah we will be there" she then hung up and woke up Randy.

"What is it Tess?" Asked a sleepy Randy.

"Gale is in hospital. She was stabbed by the killer. Dewey wants us there" Tess said getting dressed.

"Oh shit!!" Randy said as they both hurried and got in his car.

They arrived at the hospital.

"I have to go. Can you both stay with Gale?" Dewey said hugging his sister and brother in-law.

"Of course Dew. Love you" Tess said to her brother as they sat with Gale.

Back in the main part of town, Hoss and Perkins were on duty.

"The police who enter the house always die" observed Hoss.

"What are you talking about?" Perkins asked.

" Movie cop rules. It sucks to be a cop in the movies unless you're Bruce Willis".

"Cops don't always die" Perkins said.

"Stab 2, hello!! The two cops guarding Sidney were killed. And look at us, we are guarding her and her cousin. We are so gonna die and I'll never get Tessa ".

"You're talking shit Hoss. Besides you'd never get Tess anyway".

"Thanks. Anyway, if you're due to retire the day after, you die, if you're wife is pregnant, you die, if you're partner is better looking which I win that one" Hoss smirked.

"I win, you lose" Perkins laughed.

"I'm taking this next patrol" Perkins said opening the car door "I'll be right back".

"Damn you're not supposed to say that are you?" Perkins asked.

"New decade, new rules, you may come back, find me dead, eyes gouged out, tongue sticking out" Hoss said.

"I gotta learn this shit" Perkins said.

"I'll go"Hoss said getting out of the car.

"Be careful" Perkins said.

"I'm always careful" Hoss said switching his torch on.

"Dead man walking" Perkins muttered.

Perkins sat there for a bit. It was all quiet.

Hoss walked around the house and noticed Jill's bedroom window was open so he radioed Perkins "Perkins, was there a window open on your last check? Perkins?".

No answer.

Hoss then walked back to the car.

"Anthony!" Hoss exclaimed seeing his partner slumped over the steering wheel.

Suddenly Perkins jumped and went Rawrr "you should have seen your face rookie".

The killer then ran up behind Hoss and stabbed him in the back causing him to collapse on the ground.

"Hoss!! What the fuck!" Perkins said just as the killer stabbed him right in the forehead.

Blood was dripping down his face.

Perkins managed to get out of the car holding his wound.

He finally grew weak and said "fuck Bruce Willis" and collapsed on the ground dead.

Just as the killer thought his work here was done, Hoss groaned "Tess I love you".

This got the killer's attention and he grabbed Hoss by the neck and slit his throat viciously killing him.

The killer then lifted the two bodies into the cop car and drove the car away and then left it there.

Sidney was drinking a cup of tea and reading a magazine when she could hear a windchime. So she grabbed a knife and walked outside. The windchime was broken so she took it down and went back inside.

She then heard another noise, this time it was Kate arriving home with shopping bags.

"Sorry Sid, the windchime was over here" Kate said walking in and putting the bags down.

"Sorry I tried to fix it. You're shopping?" Sid asked.

"Stress buster. I got one more bag in the car, be right back" Kate said as Sidney began unpacking the bags.

The phone then rang. Sidney picked it up.

"Robert's residence?" Sidney said.

"You're a survivor aren't you Sidney? Youre only skill is you survive. Why be a survivor when everyone close to you is dead" the killer said.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Turn on the TV to channel 6" he said.

"Who the fuck are you!!" Sidney shouted.

"Look at the preview" he said.

Sidney then turned on the TV to hear a report about Gale " these attacks nearly turned deadly tonight when the wife of the sheriff Gale Riley was attacked. She is in critical condition tonight. The offender then disappeared".

Sidney was shocked.

"Are you glad you came home?" He asked.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Friends are important but it's the family ties that cut deep am i right?" He taunted.

"Don't touch them" she said.

"You can't save them, all you can do is watch".

She quickly threw the phone down to check on Jill.

Jill wasn't there but her laptop was on. Jill had gone to Kirby's.

Kate them came back in the house where they were attacked by the killer.

"Brace it from the bottom" Sid said to Kate as they fought to keep the door shut but the killer stabbed Kate through the letterbox.

"Kate come on!" Sid said as blood poured out of Kate's mouth.

Sidney ran back to her "oh god Kate".

"Read the letter on the mantel piece and tell Jill I'm so sorry" Kate said before dying in Sid's arms.

Sidney then found the letter and read it out loud "to my beautiful Jill, if I ever die, please understand that I have always loved you. I did a terrible thing. I was responsible for the death of Hoss' son. I was drunk driving and didn't see him. Tell Hoss the truth please".

Sidney was in tears reading the letter.

Hicks then appeared on the scene and Sidney sped off in Kate's car.

A little while later Sidney rang Dewey and told him about Kate's confession.

Dewey then rang Tessa to tell her. She was in tears.

A little while later Dewey rang Tess again.

"Tess it's me I have more bad news" he said.

"What?" She said with a sore face cuddles into Randy's chest.

"Hoss and Perkins were found dead in their car. I'm sorry".

"Nooooooo!!!!" Tessa screamed outloud in the hospital.

"Tess what?" Randy asked concerned.

Dewey hung up.

"Hoss is dead!! " Tessa cried in his arms.

Randy held her tight as she sobbed.

"We finally have the truth about Michael. He and Ross can rest in peace".

",You don't get it. Kate should be arrested and thrown in jail. Ross should then be able to move on but they're both dead. It isn't fair!!!!!!" She shouted.

"I love you Tess" he kissed her head as she snuggled back into him.

Author note: I added in the extra bit with Kate and Hoss just to give Kate more of a story and why she was sorry for something when it was never explained in the movie.

I would love some feedback on what readers like or don't like.


	9. The Anti-Party

Randy and Tessa were at Gale's bedside when she woke.

"Hey Gale" randy said.

"She ok?"gale said weak.

"No, Hoss died. She's devestated" randy said looking at his wife asleep in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I know how close they were" gale said with sadness.

"It's not just that" randy said.

"What else?" Gale asked concerned for her brother in-law.

" We know who killed Hoss' son," Randy replied.

"Oh my goodness, who?" Gale asked.

"Sid's aunt, Kate" Randy answered.

"My god. Have they arrested her?" Gale asked.

"She was also killed and Sidney left the scene" randy said.

Gale was speechless.

She then asked "what about Perkins?".

"He's dead too" .

"Where's Dewey?" Asked Gale.

"He's at the crime scene" randy replied.

In Woodsboro, Jill, Kirby, Robbie, Trevor and Charlie were having an after party.

"You missed it, complete chaos" Kirby said to Jill holding a drink as Jill sat eating popcorn.

"She asked us to set this up then she's attacked. We are so dead. They're gonna shut my website down" Robbie panicked.

"Calm down this is how the remakes work" Charlie said. "They make a brand new ending. Anyway I'm turning on stab 7, nobody cancels my marathon".

"I don't really wanna watch this not after what happened to Olivia" Jill complained.

"Come on, it was her favourite!" Kirby exclaimed.

"You have loads of classics here" Charlie said looking through her DVDs. "Suspiria, don't look now.."

"I could whip your ass at a movie trivia quiz" Kirby said.

"Who played the first Leather face?" Charlie asked.

"Gunnar Hansen" Kirby answered.

"Did you feel that charge between us?" Charlie asked flirty.

"That was me. I have super powers" she flirted back.

"So sexy" he whispered.

Trevor then came in the door.

"Where did you come from?" Asked an annoyed Kirby.

" Through the front door. And with everything that is going on, keeping it unlocked, not such a good idea" Trevor said.

"And may I ask what the hell you are doing here?" Kirby asked.

" Isn't this the after party?" Trevor asked.

"No it's the anti party. Strictly invites only" she said back.

"I received an invitation from Jill" he answered. "After party at Kirby's. It came from your mobile".

"From my phone? Where is my phone?" She asked looking for it. "I did not text you, I'll prove it".

Jill left the room to search for her phone.

" How does it feel to be involved? I mean Dewey's wife?" Trevor asked Robbie and Charlie.

"My life is over" robbie said.

"So come on who texted me from Jill's phone?" Trevor asked.

" Should we just accept that you are telling the truth?" Charlie asked.

"Did you not lose your phone?" Kirby asked.

"Got a new one" Trevor said.

"Good timing" Charlie remarked.

Trevor then left to look for Jill. Robbie took a bottle of scotch and went outside to record.

It was just Charlie and Kirby who were sat watching stab 7.

"Do you wanna sit next to me Charlie?" Whispered Kirby seductively.

"Sure" he said sitting close to her.

"Charlie?" Kirby asked.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Now would be a really great time for you to make a move" she smiled.

"For me to make a move?" He asked.

"Uh huh" she said. "You actually are really cute especially when I'm scared, drunk and alone".

They both leant in to kiss but we're disturbed by Trevor.

"Did you see Jill come in?" He asked.

"Yes Trevor. She is upstairs" Kirby said annoyed. "So glad you are here to protect her when you can't even find her!!".

Trevor looked at the TV screen "I love this bit!! Ghostface comes in and bang!!!". He looked at Kirby as Charlie stormed out. " shit!! Am i interrupting something?".

"Who invited you Trevor??"Kirby exclaimed.

"Apparently not you" he replied.

"Get out of my house!!" Kirby shouted.

Trevor then left.

Outside Robbie was recording using his headset and phone.

" I'm a little drunk so don't blame your internet connection.

Who needs a killer when you already have so much drama? How about the ongoing saga of Trevor and Jill? My Charlie Walker with a girl?".

Robbie then accidentally went smack into a hanging basket knocking his headset so he had to adjust it.

When he had it back on he looked through and saw the killer standing at the door.

He began to walk away when the killer caught up to him and stabbed him "there are rules," he weakly said on the ground "I'm gay, Im gay, if it helps" but the killer stabbed him again.

Back inside Kirby was continuing the movie when Jill came back downstairs having found her phone " there's no text message from Trevor, he is such a liar. Where is he?".

"He went upstairs to look for you," Kirby replied.

"He's not upstairs" Jill stated.

"Trevor? Charlie? Robbie?" Kirby called out.

"They might be out there?" Jill suggested as she opened the front door to find Sidney crying.

"Sidney I'm so sorry I left" Jill said.

" Jill you need to come with me" Sid said grabbing her hand.

A very bloody Robbie weakly came up to the doorstep and said "run" before collapsing on the floor dead.

The killer then chased them up the stairs. Jill hid under her bed after giving Sidney her phone.

Sidney then crept out the window onto the balcony.

The killer then broke through the door and walked right past Jill who was under the bed.

Sidney dialled Dewey "Im at Kirby's. The killer is here".

Sidney then jumped down and went back inside where she bumped into Kirby.

"I tried to get through but the line is dead" Kirby said.

" I got through" Sidney said.

"Where's Jill?" Asked Kirby.

" She's ok" Sid said.

"We can lock us in down here until the cops arrive" said Kirby as they walked down to a room.

Suddenly Charlie began banging on the window his hands were covered in blood.

Kirby didn't know what to do.

"Let me in Kirby. It's me!! Let me in!!". He pleaded. " The blood is Robbie's".

"Don't open the door if you don't trust him" Sidney advised.

"Get away from the door Charlie!" Kirby cried.

Then the killer came up behind him and smacked his head against the glass and dragged him away.

A phone then rang, the ID said Charlie.

Kirby answered " tell Sidney heads will roll tonight, tell Sidney it's all because of her! Does she want to take his place I promise to be quick" the killer taunted.

"Keep him on, I'll get Jill" Sid said leaving.

The lights outside then went on and she could see Charlie was gagged and tied to a chair.

"Let him go!! Please!!" Kirby begged.

"I heard you like horror movies Kirby, but do you like them as much as him?" The killer asked.

"No!! He's the expert not me!" She said.

Easy question, Jason's weapon?,".

"A machete" she said.

"You do know the genre. Next one, Michael Myers".

"Butcher knife".

"Leather face" he asked.

"Chainsaw, please!!".

"Freddy Kruger,".

"Razor hands".

"What movie started the slasher film genre?," He asked. "Psycho, last house on the left, Halloween, or Texas chainsaw massacre?," He then asked.

"Psycho!!" Kirby said.

"None of the above! Peeping tom 1960, directed by Michael Powell, first movie where you were in the killer's POV".

"Please just one more question!," She begged.

"Alright Kirby, here's your last chance question. Name the groundbreaking movie in which the killer..".

"Halloween, Texas chainsaw, dawn of the dead, the hills have eyes, amityville horror, last house on the left, Friday the 13th, nightmare on elm Street, my bloody valentine, when a stranger calls, prom night, black Christmas, house of wax, piranha, the fog. Is that one of them?".

Kirby opened the door and went outside to Charlie "I was right! I was fucking right!!" As she began untying him.

Upstairs, Sidney went to get Jill, but she had gone.

As Kirby was untying him she failed to notice him pulling a long knife out.

"Kirby this is making a move" he said as he stabbed her in the stomach " four years of classes and you notice me now! Stupid bitch!" He then stabbed her again and she fell to the ground bleeding.

Inside Sidney came back downstairs clutching a knife when Charlie grabbed her from behind.

"Where's Jill?," She asked.

"Do you think she'll get away. Will anyone get away?". Charlie asked.

Sidney then manages to escape from Charlie and ran.

She was then stabbed by the second killer.

But who was it???.


	10. The Reveal

The killer then took off their mask.

It was Jill.

"Jill?" Asked a weak and shocked Sidney.

"Hello Sidney, surprised?" Jill said sinisterly. " Look here dear cousin, this is when the cameras turn off" she said switching her camera off.

"Robbie's filming was the best, better than Jenny, Marnie and Olivia's" Charlie stated.

"Good we'll cut it and upload it and make it all traceable to Trevor" Jill said holding a knife.

"Jill why are you doing this?" Sidney asked.

Charlie then dragged a tied and gagged Trevor.

"You think you had a shitty boyfriend Sidney. Here's one that fucks you, dumps you, and doesn't even make you famous" Jill said removing the ghostface cape.

Jill then removed the tape from his mouth.

And he pleaded "what the fuck Jill, I loved you!!".

"Shut the fuck up already!" Jill said kicking him constantly in the leg.

Charlie then handed her a gun " the police would want you to have this".

"You shouldn't have killed everyone Trevor, gone and put it on video. But it means a lot that you did it for me".

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Trevor exclaimed.

"I am not the girl you cheat on!!" She shouted before shooting him in the crotch.

Trevor screamed in pain.

She then shot him in the head killing him.

"Ready for the third act?" Jill taunted.

"Have you figured it out yet Sidney. Trevor is this generation's Billy Loomiss, and we are the innocent victims Sidney and Randy" Charlie said as he kissed Jill.

"Shouldn't that be Tessa and Randy?" Smirked Sidney.

"Whatever" Jill said " with you everyone just heard about what happened, but with us they're gonna see it".

"We are the last two teenagers standing.You were so amazing today" Charlie said.

" I was wasn't I? I told so many lies that I actually started to believe them" Jill said proudly. "I was born for this".

"How could you do all this?" Sidney asked bleeding.

"Do you know what it was like growing up in this family? Related to you? All I ever heard was Sidney this, and Sidney that. You were always so fucking special. But now I'm the special one".

"You'll slip they always do" Sidney said.

"Oh we won't. You ready Charlie? Now hold still," Jill said preparing to stab Charlie. "Be strong ".

"Shoulder me!! Shoulder me!! Get it up!!" Charlie exclaimed as Jill instead of stabbing him in the shoulder, she stabbed him in the heart.

"The heart, that's not the way we rehearsed it!" Charlie said bleeding out and clutching his wound.

" You said it yourself Charlie. Billy and Stu, Trevor and you" Sidney remarked.

Charlie then died.

"The media loves a soul survivor" Jill remarked.

"How could you kill your own friends?" Asked a bewildered Sidney.

" what world are you living in? I don't need friends, I need fans!! Don't you get it?? This has never been about killing you, it's about becoming you" Jill said with pure evilness in her eyes. "I mean for fuck sake, my own mother had to die, no great loss there just to stay true to the original. That's sick right? Well sick, is the new sane. You had your 15 minutes now I want mine!! What am I supposed to do? Go to college, grad school, work!!! We all live in the public eye, on the internet, how do you think people become famous anymore? You don't have to achieve anything!! You just gotta have fucked up shit happen to you. But now you must die. New movie, new franchise and there is only room for one lead. Your glory days are over".

Jill then grabbed the knife and stabbed Sidney again causing Sidney to collapse on the ground.

Jill then began making herself look like a victim. She used Trevor's hands to scratch her face, she pulled some of her hair out and put it in Trevor's hand, she bashed into a picture causing cuts from the glass frame and she went backwards into a glass coffee table. She then went and laid next to Sidney and pretended to be a victim when the police arrived.

Dewey, Judy and others arrived. They saw the scene.

Sidney and Jill were rushed out.

On the stretcher, Jill was hounded by reporters.

At the hospital, Randy and Tessa were sat with Gale when Dewey came rushing in.

"Sidney and Jill have been rushed in!".

"Why? What happened?" Tessa asked.

" The killer's have been killed" Dewey stated.

"Who was it?" Randy asked holding his wife's hand.

"Trevor Sheldon and Charlie Walker" Dewey said.

"Omg" gale said.

"Who else died? What happened to Sid and Jill?" Tessa asked worried.

"Sidneys in intensive care, it's touch and go. Jill is fine she is just resting. Robbie Mercer and Kirby Reed were also killed" Dewey explained.

Randy felt guilty " what happend to Kirby?" .

"She was stabbed and left to bleed out. Dead on the scene like Robbie" said Dewey.

"You should go see Jill" gale said.

"I'm going up there now" Dewey said leaving.


	11. Don't Fuck With The Original

Dewey went inside Jill's room where Jill was sat in bed awake.

"Hey Jill how you doing?" Asked Dewey.

"Not good. Trevor and Charlie tried to kill me. And they killed my mom, and Robbie and Kirby too" Jill fake cried.

"Just lie still and relax. You made it that's all that matters" Dewey smiled placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Hows your wife?" She asked.

"She's gonna be fine" he smiled.

"If I write a book one day I wanna write it with her with our matching wounds. We are survivors now. I just wish Sidney was too".

"Jill there not sure yet. But she's in intensive care. She may just make it" dewy said.

"What? But I saw Trevor kill her?" Jill said disappointed.

"They're not sure" he said. "And she may not remember anything. You're gonna have to help her. Now try and get some sleep".

Dewey then left Jill.

Jill then sat up angrily and unhooked herself from the machines and was determined to finish the job. So she got up and walked out of her room and headed for Sidney's.

Dewey rejoined Gale, Randy and Tessa.

"How is she?" Tessa asked.

"She's a strong girl Tess. Gale, she said if she was to write a book she would wanna write it with you with your matching wounds" Dewey said.

"She was stabbed in the shoulder?" Gale asked.

It took a minute for them to make the connection.

"Wait. How did she know I was too?" Gale asked.

"Shit!! It's Jill!!" Randy said.

"Let's go!!" Tessa said to her brother and husband as the three of them left to get to Sidney.

In Sidney's room, Jill had arrived and was very angry.

"You just won't die will you? Who are you? Michael fucking Myers?* Jill said approaching Sidney's bed as she was waking.

She went to press the help cord but Jill pulled it out "yeah I don't think so!".

Jill then grabbed her and they wrestled, Jill then knees her where she had been stabbed.

"How are those stitches?" Jill said as Sidney was bleeding.

"Just die already!!" Jill shouted.

Dewey then entered the room where Jill bashed him over the head several times with a bedpan.

" The end of the movie should have been in the house but this is silly" Jill said.

"Consider this an alternate ending. You won't get out of this Jill" Sidney remarked.

"I will" Jill said.

Randy and Tessa then burst into the room where Jill shot them both.

Randy collapsed onto of Tess.

Sidney ran over to them " Tess!! Randy!!".

",Get over here bitch or I'll shoot them both in the head!"

Sidney did as she was told when Gale came in the room with her hands up.

"What about the book?" Gale asked.

"Guess I'll have to write it myself" Jill said firing the gun just as Judy came in and got herself and Gale out of the way "put the gun down" Judy said.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do" Jill said.

Just then got up from behind a bed.

"Give me your gun!" Jill screamed. "Or I'll blow Dewey's head off ".

"Don't do anything stupid" Judy said.

"I'll do what I want" Jill said firing at Judy who then collapsed on the ground.

"Now get up bitch" Jill ordered Gale.

Gale got up with her hands in the air.

"Come on get your skinny ass out here" Jill said.

"I'm gonna enjoy blowing your head off" Jill said unknown to her Sidney had charged paddles.

"Can I have one final word?" Gale asked.

"What? Please?" Jill mocked.

"No, clear" gale said.

"Clear?" Jill asked.

"Clear" Sidney said electrocuting Jill who then collapsed on the ground.

Sidney stood up over Jill and said "one rule about remakes you forgot, don't fuck with the original".

Dewy then came round with a sore head " what hit me?".

"Are you ok dew?" Gale asked.

"Hurts. She was standing right behind me" he groaned.

Just then got up to Gales surprise.

"Hicks you're alive!".

"Wear your vest save your chest" Judy said showing her vest.

Sidney then saw Jill getting up so she shot her in the chest.

Jill was dead.

Gale then saw Randy and Tessa "omg we need a doctor goddamn it".

The doctors then came in.

Dewey had his injury sorted.

Randy and Tessa only had been shot in the arm so they were ok and so was their baby.

Sidney was more seriously injured and required more surgery and stitches but had been given a surprise.

A press conference was given " Jill Roberts and Charlie Walker were behind the killings of Jenny Randall, Marnie Cooper, Olivia Morris, Rebecca Walters, Ross Hoss, Anthony Perkins, Kate Roberts, Robert Mercer, Kirby Reed and Trevor Sheldon. They also attacked Gale Riley, Dewey Riley, Tessa Meeks, Randy Meeks, and Sidney Prescott. They are both now dead. Thankyou".

Inside the hospital, Mark arrived to be with his wife.

They were given the news that they were expecting their first child and despite the trauma Sidney had experienced, the baby was fine.

Randy accompanied Tessa to Ross's funeral.

It was over.


	12. Happy Ever After

Nine months later.

Sidney gave birth to her's and Mark's son Wilson Neil Kincaid.

She was now known as Sidney Kincaid.

Tessa gave birth at the same time to Cici Tatum Meeks. Named after Tess's best friend at Windsor College and her twin sister.

Gale and Dewey's marriage recovered and Gale had a new book named the Woodsboro Massacre Reboot. It was a best seller.

Sidney and Mark moved back to Woodsboro to be with the others. Mark worked as Dewey's deputy.

Two years later, Tessa gave birth to another daughter named Sidney Rose Meeks.

They had no more children.

Sidney and Mark just had the one son.

Dewey and Gale had no children but were happy to have two nieces and a nephew to shower with love.

The murders were over and the bad guys were dead.

One morning Tessa said to Randy as they were feeding their daughters "I was born to love you". She then kissed him.

"So was I" he replied smiling.

Life was peaceful for them and they spent the rest of their lives together.

The End.

Author note: well these stories are at an end! Thankyou to those who have read them. Hope you enjoyed them. I shall be starting a new series based on the Lakewood Murders soon. But for now as a reward to myself I'm going to rewatch the four movies back to back!!!. Bye for now!!!


End file.
